Pulling Mettaton's nerves
by Banette646
Summary: **I don't own Undertale nor its characters. I only own the story.**  I know the fad for Undertale has been over for ages. But I still love it (Not Flowey's kind of LV). I have no idea if anyone's still in the fandom. But I'll post it anyway. So, this is a silly story of a famous metallic star facing one of his greatest fears. Pardon me if I have any mistakes or discontinuity.


This is it! It is either the finale or the prelude between the two of us!

Mettaton was in Papyrus' racing car reading Vogue. He tried to focus on the brunette model. However his mind could not stop going to pieces. The robot shut his metal eyelids memorizing the lines.

"Good day Sir. I am your son's boyfriend, nice to meet you."

Papyrus turned on the radio to soothe his lover's nervousness.

"BEAT IT! JUST BEAT IT!"

"Would you switch that off sugar skull? I am concentrating."

Papyrus tuned the channel to classical music. The first notes from Beethoven Symphony No.5 were played as Mettaton was imagining the worst situation that might happen. Both of them would normally laugh at the coincidence. But nobody even gave a chuckle this time.

A cottage was seen in the near distance. The showrobot and the skeleton entered it. A tall figure with scars on his skull stood at the doorstep. Mettaton checked his suit again just to be sure of his image.

"Greetings Mr Blook. You must be the superstar my son has been talking about."

"Oh yes darling! I am the hotshot which your fabulous child is currently in love with."

Uh oh. Those were not what you recited Mettaton! You screwed up real bad this time! Congratulations!

"Oh! My apologies Sir. I was not myself seconds prior. I am Hapstablook. Also known as Mettaton. But you can simply call me Blook. Nice weather today isn't it?"

But the sun was covered by heaps of grey legless sheep that day. The skeleton smiled allowing his son and Mettaton enter the house.

Sans was lying on the couch watching television. It was the robot showing off his legs in an advertisement. The shiny oil black tights were flashing in front of the screen. Gaster stared at the images for a while. The robot began to leak oil rapidly.

Why? Why on Earth does this have to play at times like this? My impression is ruined! Ruined! Wish I had Frisk's reset button now... Didn't they destroy that in front of all the monsters? Stop drifting away! Find some way to redeem yourself!

"Well... I must say... You are rather spectacular Blook."

"Ehehehe...Shall we settle down and have a nice chat?"

The once royal scientist nodded. Mettaton volunteered to serve tea for the both of them. The skeleton brothers sat on the other two comfortable chairs talking to their father. Gaster was giving the robot several glances as he listened to his children.

Out of nervousness he spilled the piping hot liquid all over the table. Papyrus grabbed a towel from the kitchen wiping the table dry. Gaster frowned at Mettaton. Alarms were ringing in the entertainer's head.

No! No! No! Worst case scenario! You are so done Mister! So doomed! This is worse than being killed by Asgore in Underfell! This is your pathetic ending!

"I'm very sorry Sir! I will clean this mess immediately!"

He asked for some rags. He frantically scrubbed the floor kneeling, not even bothering to check the dirt on his knees. Gaster rubbed his chin looking at Mettaton.

After the housework Gaster suggested a Science Quiz for the entertainer. The robot agreed to it.

"Question Number One. What is the chemical formula of Caffeine?"

"Uhh..."

What is going on? I did not expect this. I am not a chemist! How am I supposed to know?

Papyrus behind his dad gave him the formula --C8 H10 N4 O2

"Correct!"

After a few more questions Gaster was satisfied with the contestant. All of a sudden he saw Papyrus with the papers.

"Son, what are you doing?"

"Erm...Hoping you not to look behind?"

Gaster sighed. Mettaton used signs language to communicate with his boyfriend.

What the fresh heck were you thinking? Look what you have done!

"Are you blaming my son for this? Have you forgotten that they call me 'the doctor who speaks in hands' ?"

The skies turned a deeper shade of blue. As Gaster was about to enter the basement, the entertainer once again opted to go with him.

"You already messed up my tea, Papyrus and my quiz. I don't want you to demolish my laboratory."

Great. Your relationship with Papy is over. Say Sayonara Mettaton!

After Gaster had left, Mettaton grabbed Papyrus' arm.

"Sugar Bones, what does your father enjoy doing?"

Sans got up from the couch. He walked closer to Mettaton. The celebrity braced himself for any possible backlash from the shorter skeleton.

"This might be tough buddy, but trust me. He's quite forgiving."

"I see... But how can I change his views of me darling?"

A few words sparked a tiny light in the robot again.

Gaster poured some black powder into a beaker of solution. He scribbled something on a writing pad.

"CuO and HCl..."

Mettaton poured some clams into a pot. The simmering water and wine were creating an aroma in the kitchen. Papyrus attempted to sneak a spoonful of it. The skeleton's spouse smiled at the sight. He sipped some of the liquid, yet he did not swallow it. The entertainer pressed his lips forcefully against Papyrus. The skeleton's eye sockets were as large as saucers.

"Nyeh!"

The wine fused water seeped into the cinnamon roll's jaw. Earthy flavors gradually became evident to Papyrus.

Mettaton let go of Papyrus.

"So, how does MTT-brand soup taste my prince?"

"Nyehehehe... It's top-notch..."

Dinner was served sharp at seven o'clock. Gaster strolled into the dining room. The scent was mouth-watering.

"May I ask which gentleman had the kindness to offer us a wondrous dining experience?"

"It is me Doctor."

Gaster was emotionless. He sat on a posh leather armchair. Mettaton was in curiously a hard wooden rocking chair.

Gaster tried the soup. Being the host of a cooking show did save him this time.

"It's excellent! Excellent indeed!"

Oh yes! You won him back! Yes! He doesn't hate you anymore hopefully...

Sans gave Mettaton a thumbs-up. He smiled in reply.

The spaghetti then offered looked appetizing, focus on looked.

"Son, your cooking skills have certainly improved!"

"NYEH! OF COURSE DAD! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI!"

"Papyrus, a little too loud."

Mettaton considered switching off his taste buds but the possibility of that scientist being able see it stopped him. With shivering metallic hands the killer robot picked his fork up.

After enduring the pasta Gaster called Alphys' creation to his basement.

The sight of Amalgamates in Alphys' TRUE LAB floated in Mettaton's mind. The horrifying creatures haunted him for a solid week.

Does he have something even more terrible to show? Wait, would he even do that? Maybe as a threat for me.

As his brain was crossing a thousand possibilities, he was at the door.

To be or not to be, that is a question. Oh Romeo, do mourn when my hour comes. Your love is going to be a martyr. Stop thinking of literature-esque quotes! This is not the time to be dramatic!

He gently opened it. He saw his possible father-in-law behind the bench. The inventor of the CORE was holding a drill and screwdriver.

RUN!

Mettaton rushed to the entrance. He frantically pounded at it. One of his hands was struggling to turn the knob. It appeared to be locked from the outside. Footsteps approached the robot. He left his chainsaw somewhere in his home. But hey, maybe he can try using his droids and bombs.

"Doctor! What are you doing? Why are you holding tools like that?"

"I am merely repairing the heating machinery. Are you alright?"

Good. You have made a complete fool of yourself. Wanna try defusing your ghost with your body?

"I'm terribly sorry Sir. I had quite an imagination."

"So, as you are here now, might I announce something..."

Would this be your doom, or will this be your salvation? Mettaton focus! Listen carefully!

"You are accepted into our family. You may now kiss the soon-to-be-groom."

THIS IS FOR REAL!!!!! I CAN... Steady, steady though. Be sincere and grateful. Chill.

"Thank you Sir. I will take full responsibility of his well-being and happiness."

Mettaton's legs and torso were jittering from joy and surprise despite his efforts. Gaster smiled slapping the robot's shoulder.

"Come on son. Let's go upstairs. By the way, when are you going to wear the white gown?"

The entertainer blushed. He could never imagine his handsome skeleton in a rose-pinned tuxedo. Boy, won't that be dreamlike...


End file.
